Konoha Prestigious High School
by beautifulbrainiac101222
Summary: At this school there is only one rule survive. The gang are the most popular gang in the whole school and this shows all the drama of being a high school student. Pairings are: sasusaku;naruhina;shiktema;inokiba;nejiten. Please give me a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: School Drama

Welcome to Konoha High School, the place for the rich and talented. The only exceptions were those of people who had exceptionally high grades. The school consisted of three main buildings and smaller dormitories for those who lived on campus.

Like all schools this one had its cliques. You had the popular crowd, which mainly consisted of the richest people in the school, then you had the popular wanna be's, which consisted of those who thought they deserved to be the best treated. You also had the geeks, stupid jocks, the jocks which mainly had strength rather than intelligence, normal kids, cheerleaders (those of which weren't in the popular wanna be's crowd) and then you had the poor people. They were the most shunned upon by all the others. You had many more groups but those were the most dominant.

Now to the first day of term. Students were pouring into the gates of the school and made their way up the long pathway to the main building (It looks like oran high school). At the gates a black limo pulled up. Most of the students had their own cars and used the car park to the front of the school.

Now back to the limo, a girl got who had long raven hair which fell to her mid back. She wore the school uniform which consisted of a short black skirt and a white blouse with a black tie.

Name: Hinata Hyuga

Age: 16

Parents: Hiashi and Hannah Hyuga

Favorite hobby and talent: drawing

Best friends: sakura haruno, sasuke uchiha, ino yamanaka, kiba inuzuka, temari sand, shikamaru nara, tenten kunoichi and neji hyuga

Rich and treasures: the hyuga's own a line of art galleries and her mother is a famous painter while her father is a famous drawer.

Personality: sometimes shy, kind loves to draw and hanging out with her friends and boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki.

School status: popular

Hinata waved to her parents who were in the car. "Bye have fun on your trip to the indies!" "Frank will drop off your car during the day and remember to ask Tsunade about your drawing classes!" her mother waved to her as the limo drove off. Hinata sighed and ran a hand through her hair. _Now where are the others? Everyone was supposed to meet here at the school gates. _Hinata looked around and then she heard girls screaming. She turned around to find a crowd of girls crowded around something. Out of curiosity Hinata wondered over to them. She pushed through the crowd and when she got to the front saw two familiar blackish-bluish heads. The boy with long hair tied into a ponytail turned around and noticed her she waved to him.

Name: Neji Hyuga

Age: 16

Parents: Hioshi and Kagome

Favourite hobby and talent: painting

Best friends: naruto uzumaki, hinata hyuga, sasuke uchiha, sakura haruno, shikamaru nara, temari sand, kiba inuzuka and ino yamanaka

Rich and treasures: owns half of the hyuga art galleries and both parents are famous painters

Personality: hates fakes, likes quiet places, painting and hanging out with his friends and girlfriend, tenten kunoichi

School status: popular

He tapped the guy that was next to him who was too busy fixing his black school tie. The boys wear long black pants white shirts and a black tie as their uniform. He turned and looked where Neji was pointing.

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 16

Parents: Fagaku and Minato Uchiha

Favourite hobby and talent: singing and playing the guitar

Best friends: naruto uzumaki, hinata hyuga, neji hyuga, tenten kunoichi, shikamaru naka, temari sand, kiba inuzuka and ino yamanaka

Riches and treasures: parents own a music label and his mother used to be in a band with sakura and naruto's moms.

Personality: hates fan girls and fakers, likes singing and playing instruments mostly guitar and spending time with his friends and girlfriend, sakura haruno.

School status: most popular guy in school

Sasuke and Neji walked over to Hinata."Fan girls again?" Both of them nodded as they tried to get past all the girls. It kept getting harder as all the girls were trying to touch sasuke or neji. They tried pushing hinata away from them but neji held onto her. Just as it was about to get too over whelming for them they heard a familiar voice scream, "Damn fan girls get off them you're going to suffocate them!" All the girls quickly moved to form a path and at the beginning of it was a girl who had long brown hair in two ponies – tails. She was sorta tall and had brown chocolate eyes and she did not look happy. A boy with short brown spiky hair and brown almost black eyes was laughing his head off behind her with a blonde boy who also had spiky hair and blue eyes. A guy with his hair pulled into a pineapple-styled style was standing next to her with an amused smirk on his face.

Name: Tenten Kunoichi

Age: 16

Parents: Chris and Serena Kunoichi

Favourite hobby and talent: dancing

Best friends: sakura haruno, sasuke uchiha, hinata hyuga, naruto uzumaki, ino yamanaka, kiba inuzuka, temari sand and shikamaru nara

Riches and treasures: her parents own numerous dance academies and are the head of the choreography department for sasuke's parent's company and own a line of clubs and lounges.

Personality: feisty, loves to dance and going to clubs, hates girl who clings to neji in a fan girlish way and likes spending time with her friends and neji.

School status: popular

Name: Kiba Inuzuka

Age: 16

Parents: Neal and Naomie Inuzuka

Favourite hobby and talent: surfing and training dogs

Best friends: naruto uzumaki, hinata hyuga, shikamaru nara, temari sand, neji hyuga, tenten kunoichi, sasuke uchiha and sakura haruno

Riches and treasures: parents own a line of vetanarian clinics and dad used to surf

Personality: joker, loves to surf and spend time with his dog, akamaru, his friends, and his girlfriend, ino yamanaka

School status: popular

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 16

Parents: Minato and Kushina Uzumaki

Favourite hobby and talent: singing and playing the drums

Best friends: sasuke uchiha, sakura haruno, neji hyuga, tenten kunoichi, kiba inuzuka, ino yamanaka, shikamaru nara and temari sand

Riches and treasures: his parents are two of the founders of Uchiha music label and mother used to be in a band with sakura and sasuke's moms

Personality: joker, loves to fool around, sing and play the drums and likes hanging out with his friends and hinata

School status: popular

Name: Shikamaru Nara

Parents: Shikaku and Yoshino Nara

Favorite hobby and talent: Drawing and painting

Best friends: naruto uzumaki, hinata hyuga, sasuke uchiha, sakura haruno, kiba inuzuka, ino yamanaka, neji hyuga and tenten kunoichi

Riches and treasures: parents both own numerous art galleries

Personality: likes spending time drawing and painting, cloud-watching and sleeping. He likes to spend time with his friends and temari.

School status: popular

Neji and sasuke smirked at the scared expressions on all their fan girl's faces. Hinata went up to naruto to get him and kiba to calm down while neji went up to tenten and calmed her down.

A girl with red shoulder length hair came out of the crowd. "You can't talk to us like that and keep them all to yourselves!" Tenten came out of the conversation she was having with Neji and came up to the girl. "Hell yeah I can Karin! And if I remember correctly both of them are taken so back off!" a crowd was starting form and the boys just watched on in amusement at the scene before them while Hinata was trying to get Tenten to calm down. "Tenten not now. You can diss her at lunch but we have to meet the others" she tried reasoning with Tenten. "Oh well look who it is miss goodie two shoes!" Karin sneered. Hinata looked at Karin then at Tenten then back again. "Have fun" and with that she walked over to the guys and leaned on Naruto.

Tenten was about to send an insult to Karin but Karin something that caught her eye. The next thing they knew Karin was all over Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, wanna come to my house after school? My parents are gonna be out and won't be back for a while." Karin purred into Sasuke's ear. "Get your hands off him and come back over here so we can continue our conversation!" Tenten screamed, seething with anger. "If Sakura was here you'd be dead right now."

As if on cue a girl with knee length pink hair and green eyes walked into the school and with her were to blondes. One had her hair up into four ponytails while the other let her but length hair fall freely down her back.

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 16

Parents: Mark and Jennifer Haruno

Favorite hobby and talent: singing (sometimes she plays instruments)

Best friends: hinata hyuga, naruto uzumaki, ino yamanaka, kiba inuzuka, tenten kunoichi, neji hyuga, temari sand and shikamaru nara.

Riches and treasures: parents are two of the founders of Uchiha music label and mom used to be in a band with sasuke and naruto's moms.

Personality: likes to be in control, feisty, singing and hanging out with her friends and sasuke.

School status: most popular girl in school

Name: Ino Yamanaka

Parents: Ashley and Justin Yamanaka

Favorite hobby and talent: designing (clothes, buildings, anything)

Best friends: sakura haruno, sasuke uchiha, hinata hyuga, naruto uzumaki, temari sand, shikamaru nara, tenten kunoichi and neji hyuga

Riches and treasures: mother is a fashion designer while father owns an architecture company

Personality: feisty, speaks her mind, loves to design and shop and likes spending time with her friends and kiba

School status: popular

Name: Temari Sand

Parents: Sango and Hidoshi Sand

Favorite hobby and talent: playing guitar and writing music

Best friends: sakura haruno, sasuke uchiha, ino yamanaka, kiba inuzuka, hinata hyuga, naruto uzumaki, tenten kunoichi and neji hyuga

Riches and treasures: parents are two of the founders of uchiha music label

Personality: most mature in the group, feisty, loves to play her guitar and write music and spending time with her friends and shikamaru

School status: popular

"Hey girls do you know where the others are? They said to meet infront of the school gate but I don't see them do you?" Ino looked around trying to spot them and Temari said," I bet ten bucks they're in the middle of that crowd over there," pointing to the crowd of students near the fountain. The girls started to move close to the forming crowd. Sakura put up her hand and shouted," Unless you want your asses whipped I would move if I were you!" Immediately everybody moved to form a path to the center of the crowd to show the argument going on. As soon as tenten saw who it was she said, " Well speak of the devil" Sakura walked up to Karin and Sasuke and asked," Why migh I ask is she doing hanging off your shoulder like a puppy attached to its mother?" Sasuke shrugged and said," I dunno I was watching her argue with tenten and suddenly she decided to latch herself on to me. I was simply waiting for you to arrive."

Sakura turned around and motioned for tenten to explain, but before she could Karin came face to face with Sakura's impassive face, burning with anger. "Who says he belongs to you! In actual fact I think he belongs to me more than you! I am his soul mate and true love so why don't you just walk away and never show your face here in this school again! Or better yet why don't you disappear from the world all together! I'm sure no one would miss you but actually be happy that you're gone!" Sakura looked at her and then at the people around her, her gaze lingering on Sasuke for a moment before facing back to Karin.

" If you're done your rant I think you should walk away while you have a chance and save yourself a lot of embarrassment." "Ha! What could you possibly do to me, pinky!" "I warned you." Sakura punched Karin in the face. She stumbled back clutching her cheek. She looked angrily back at Sakura and was about to lunge for her when Ino, Hinata, Temari and tenten stepped in front of her. Tenten said," To get to her you have to go through us first."

Karin hissed angrily at them, "I will get my revenge and I will have Sasuke!" After that she pushed her way through the shocked crowd and headed for the school building. "What are you all looking at? Head to your classrooms!" temari waved off the crowd and then the whole group turned to look at Sakura with amused faces. "What? She was asking for it and I really had had enough of her." Sasuke walked up to her and put his arm around her waist and pecked her on the cheek. "Good morning to you to Sakura" All of them laughed and headed to home room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-homeroom-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The gang walked into the class room and all the fan girls started drooling over the boys. They all sat down at the back. All the girls sat on the desk in front of their respective boyfriends. A boy with big, round glasses walked up behind Tenten and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and asked," Can I help you?" The boy had something hide behind his back and Ino saw it and started whispering to the others. "Umm….. I'm Tyler and um I was just …. I mean I just wanted to…" he pulled out a bouquet of flowers from his back and handed them to her and then ran out the classroom. Tenten binked then looked down at the flowers than turned around and gave them to Neji. "Why are you giving them to me?" "Look at the card" she said unmoving from her spot. The other girls looked at their friend with suspicion and then turned to neji as he rad the card. Sakura asked" what does it say?" He looked like he was about to drop to the floor laughing and surely he dropped the flowers and started laughing. Sakura asked again, " What does it say?"

Shikamaru picked them up from the floor and read the card and had an amused smile on his face when he was done. "It says "Dear Tenten, you are the brightest flower ever to bloom and I am but a simple flower admiring your beauty. I am aware that you are already taken but my heart does not care. I hope that you give back these feelings and that you will come to realize that you belong with me, yours truly, Tyler, the man whose crazily in love with you."" Everyone who heard, which include the fan girls burst out laughing. Tenten just sat there thinking to herself finally neji stopped laughing and pulled her into his lap. "Well it looks like I have some competition." Tenten looked at him like he was crazy and then said, "Hardly."

**So guys what do you think? I know I haven't updated my other story but I just lost all interest with that story. I've had this stuck in my mind for a while and I just really needed to let it out. I might update this every two weeks or even every week. Just tell me what you think and hurry up and click that review button! Cya next time! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: I Don't Like You!

**I hope you guys loved the last chapter I had a lot of fun writing it! My friend read it over and she said it was good so I just hope you all have the same thought. I would like to thank these people for adding me to story alert:**

**Peppermintginger**

**DorkyGirl101**

**Just to let you know whoever adds me or reviews gets a mention. So without further ado I would like to show you Konoha Prestigious high School Chapter 2: I Don't like You!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Science-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"I still can't believe that Tyler! I mean the biggest dork of the school Tyler, has a crush on you! I mean who is dumb enough to say it in front of Neji! He's just lucky that he found it funny and not seen him as a threat.""Oh Ino, leave her alone! I think it was sweet! I mean not one of your fan boys have had the courage to actually come up to you, less with Neji there and confess his love to you!" Tenten looked at Sakura then at the note that she had in her hands and said," One, that was just weird not sweet, two, that was hardly confessing his love to me! He gave me the flowers and ran off!"

Tenten went at sat at her and hinata's desk next to the window and looked out over the courtyard. _I wonder what I should do. Should I talk to him about it or should I just let nature take its course? I know Neji would never let him near me if he saw him as a threat, but what I want to know is where this all came from._

The boys walked into the class room and neji went over to tenten. "How's _Tyler_? Sent anymore letters lately?" Tenten playfully hit him on the shoulder. He sat in his and naruto's seat behind her and she turned around. "Do you think I should talk to him? Because I want to get some answers and I can only get them from him. So would you do the boyfriend thing and come with me?

Neji looked at her and then thought for a while and then finally said," Well all I'm going to say is that, I just hope he knows that you are mine and yes I will go with you." Tenten smiled at his answer then leaned over and give him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Oh get a room you two!" The two broke apart to see the whole gang smiling or in the guys case, smirking. Sakura walked up in front of the group with sasuke behind her and said," So have you worked out your little guy problem?" "Yup! I'm going to talk to him and try to explain nicely that I don't like him." Ino was at the back of the group and saw the teacher walk in. She told the others and they all went to their seats.

Sakura and temari sat across from tenten and hinata and ino and kiba across from them. Sasuke and shikamaru sat across from neji and naruto.

Once all the students had sat down the teacher started talking. "Hello students and welcome to another term at konoha prestigious high school or better known as K.P.H. now for those of you who don't know I am kakashi hatake. I would like to introduce are new student this term. His name is Sai and he is a transfer student from Konoha Public School. Sai come an introduce yourself.

He tallish boy walked in the class. His skin was rather pale and he had short black her and pools of black for eyes. He was wearing the normal school uniform but it was very wrinkly. He was holding a sketch pad in his hand and a bag on his back. He walked up to kakashi and nodded in greeting then turned to the class and spoke.

"My name is Sai, have no last name and I'm an orphan. I got into this school for my brains and not for my money like you spoiled brats." At this comment everybody looked at him in distaste. Just because he wasn't as fortunate doesn't mean he has the right to just judge them like that! "I like to draw and I will be taking art classes and music classes. I also have a strong distaste for the Uchiha clan. I understand that the younger of the two brothers are in this class? If that is true can you please stand up?" Everyone turned to look at sasuke. He looked at sai and then stood up." What do you have against my family that you hate them so much?" Sai looked sasuke up and down. Everyone was holding their breath waiting for what he had to say. They all know that if he gets to out of line that he won't only be dealing with sasuke but all of his friends of well.

"All have to say is that your company is built on lies and deceit. No one who is high up in that business has real talent, the just use the real talent and then when their done with them they get rid of them. Not caring whether they hurt other people only caring about themselves and no one else!"

Everyone looked at him in shock, everyone but sasuke and his friends. Naruto stood up and said," That's a load of crap! I've known the uchiha family my whole life and no one is as caring as them! Even though teme doesn't show it, he cares about everyone in this school just as much as the next person! So I would watch what you say about his family!" Sai looked at him and then said," You must be the Uzumaki heir. No wonder your standing up for him your family's just as bad. And you," he said pointing to sakura," must be the haruno heir. Again your family is just as bad." Sakura looked at naruto then sasuke, and then looked back to sai. She got up and walked up to him and slapped him in the face.

"I don't know who you are, and frankly I don't really care, but don't you dare talk about our families like that without a valid reason!" Sai had gotten over his initial shock he was about to slap her back when her felt a hand take hold of his wrist and turned to look at sasuke. "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

His voice was cold and had a threat behind it. As the tension climbed in the room, everyone got kind of uncomfortable and so kakashi decided to break it by saying, "Well now that were done with introductions why don't we start class?" Sasuke and sakura went back to their seats and sai sat next to Karin who was sitting next to kiba and ino.

"Well today we will be doing experiments and after that all of you will report to the music room for music class. So I will randomly pick names from this hat" he pulled up a hat and everyone looked at him like he was crazy "and those who are pulled together will be put together.

So the first name is… Tyler and he will be paired with….. tenten." Tenten looked at him in disbelieve and then glumly got up and walked over to a smiling tyler and sat next to him. "Okay next name is….. ino and she'll be paired with….. neji." Ino walked over to neji and sat next to him. "Next we have…. Temari with…. Hinata." Temari got up and went and sat next to Hinata. "Okay, next is…. Karin and she have paired with… sakura." Karin and sakura looked at each other and then back to kakashi and then with a scowl on her face, Karin went and sat next to sakura while she just looked on with a passive face. "Shikamaru you will be paired with naruto. Kiba I want you with choji." The boys got up and went to their new seats.

Everyone's name was called out except for sasuke and sai and they both were waiting patiently for kakashi to call out their names. "And last but not least we have sasuke paired with sai. Now boys I know y'all got off to a rough start but please try to be civil." The two looked at each other and then everybody set to work on their experiments.

The science room was filled with a tense atmosphere as everybody carried out their experiments. Soon science was over and everybody made their way to the music room.

Once everybody had settled down the teacher came to the front of the class and introduced herself. "Good morning I'm shizune and I will be teaching you music class. Now to start off I'm gunna ask for a short demonstration of everybody's talent we will be doing it in pairs. In other words we'll all be doing duets. Pick a partner and a song and then come to the front of class."

Everybody rushed to their friends or girlfriend/boyfriend. First up was hinata and naruto. "We will be performing "If I Didn't Have You" by Mitchel Musso and Emily Osment."

_[naruto; Rapping]__  
><em>_Hahaha Mic check, 12, 12__  
><em>_Ice-breakin', Yo, Holdin' the best collaboration of all time has been made__  
><em>_hinata hyuga, naruto uzumaki, MVP of the track, Word___

_[naruto]__  
><em>_If I were a rich man__  
><em>_With a million or two__  
><em>_I'd live in a penthouse__  
><em>_In a room, with a view___

_And if I were handsome__  
><em>_Well, It could happen__  
><em>_Those dreams do come true___

_I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have you__  
><em>_I Wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have you__  
><em>_Wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have__  
><em>_Wouldn't have nothing___

_[hinata]__  
><em>_For years I have envied__  
><em>_Your grace and your charm__  
><em>_Everyone loves you, you know?___

_[naruto]__  
><em>_Yes I know I know I know___

_[hinata]__  
><em>_But I must admit it.___

_[naruto]__  
><em>_Come on, admit it.___

_[hinata]__  
><em>_Big guy you always come through___

_[naruto]__  
><em>_Yes I do, I do, I do__  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/e/emily_osment/if_i_didnt_have_you_feat_mitchell_ ]__  
><em>_[hinata]__  
><em>_I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have you (yea)__  
><em>_You and me together__  
><em>_That's how it should always be__  
><em>_One without the other__  
><em>_Don't mean nothing to me, nothing to me.___

_[naruto]__  
><em>_Ya I wouldn't be nothin__  
><em>_If I didn't have you to serve__  
><em>_Just a punky little eyeball__  
><em>_And a funky optic nerve (word)___

_[hinata]__  
><em>_Hey I never told you this, but uh__  
><em>_Sometimes I get a little blue__  
><em>_But I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have you,___

_That's hot yo___

_[naruto]__  
><em>_Lets dance___

_(Woa a oh oh oh, Woa a oh oh oh, Woa a oh oh oh, O a oh o oh, Woa a oh oh oh, woa,a,oh ah oh, , woa,a,oh ah oh, o a oh o ah)___

_[naruto]__  
><em>_I wouldn't have noting nothin__  
><em>_If I didn't have you__  
><em>_I wouldn't know where to go, no no no___

_[Both]__  
><em>_Or know, what to do__  
><em>_I don't have to say it__  
><em>_Cause we both know it's true__  
><em>_I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have you__  
><em>_I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have you__  
><em>_I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have__  
><em>_Wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have you_

The students applaud and hinata and naruto went back to their seats. "Well that was a nice show of talent. So who would like to go next?" kiba and ino came up next. "We'll be singing "marry you" by Bruno mars but as a duet."

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go_

_No one will know_

_Oh come on girl_

_Who cares if were trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow_

_Shots of patron_

_And it's on girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

_If your ready like I'm ready_

_Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby _

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh_

_So whatcha wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl_

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool_

_No, I won't blame you_

_It was fun girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_Cause it's a beautiful night _

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Just say I do, _

_Tell me right now baby,_

_Tell me right now baby, baby [x2]_

_Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

They got applause and then they went and sit back down. Other people came up and either showed their talent on instrument or through singing. **(I didn't feel to write shikatema and nejiten. I was lazy and besides I will make o for it in the next chapter.)**

"Okay, according to my list everybody has gone but sakura haruno and sasuke uchiha." From the back of the class Karin broke out in laughter along with her little posy. "Do you really think little miss pinky can sing or play a guitar? Ha! I bet even a dog is better than her." Shizune looked at her in disapproval. "Karin I'm sure sakkura has some talent in the form f music. Isn't that right sakura," she asked the pinkette who was now getting ready with sasuke to perform. "Well you tell me. We will be performing "moment 4 life" by nicki minaj and drake.

[sakura]  
>I fly with the stars in the skies<br>I am no longer trying to survive  
>I believe that life is a prize<br>But to live doesn't mean you're alive

Don't worry about me & who I fire  
>I get what I desire<br>It's my empire  
>And yes, I call the shots, I am the umpire<br>I sprinkle holy water upon the vampire

In this very moment I'm king  
>In this very moment I slayed Goliath with a sling<br>This very moment I bring  
>put it on everything, that I will retire with the ring<br>and I will retire with the crown, Yes  
>no I'm not lucky I'm blessed, Yes<br>clap for the heavyweight champ, Me  
>but I couldn't do it all alone, We<br>Young Money raised me, grew up out in Baisley  
>Southside Jamaica, Queens and it's crazy<br>cuz I'm still hood, Hollywood couldn't change me  
>shout out to my haters, sorry that you couldn't faze me<br>Aint being cocky, we just vindicated  
>Best believe that when we done this moment will be syndicated<br>I don't know, this night just remind me of  
>Everything they deprived me of<br>P-p-p-p-put your drinks up  
>It's a celebration every time we link up<br>We done did everything they could think of  
>Gr-Greatness is what we on the brink of<p>

[Chorus]  
>I wish that I could have this moment 4 life, 4 life, 4 life<br>In this moment, i just feel so alive, alive, alive  
>I wish that I could have this moment 4 life, 4 life, 4 life ( I could have this moment x3)<br>This is my moment, I just feel so alive ( I could have this moment x3)

[sasuke]  
>Yeah<br>Yeah  
>Yeah, ugh<br>What I tell em hoes bow bow bow to me, drop down to ya knees  
>Young Money the Mafia that's word to Lil Cease<br>I'm in The Dominican Big Papi Ortiz  
>Doin' target practice all these bitches just aiming to please<br>Shoutout to the CEO 500 degrees  
>Shoutout to the OVO, Red Wings and fatigues, oooow<br>Niggas wanna be friends how coincidental  
>This supposed to be y'all year we ain't get the memo<br>A young King, pay me in gold  
>Forty got a bunch of weed he ain't even rolled<br>These niggas be droppin songs they ain't even cold  
>Weezy on top and that nigga aint even home, yet!<br>Yeah, be very afraid these other rappers getting bodied and carried away  
>Fuck it me and Nicki Nick gettin' married today<br>And now you bitches that be hatin can catch a bouquet, ooooh  
>Yeah, you a star in my eyes, you and all them white girls party of five<br>Are we drinking a lil more I can hardly decide  
>I can't believe we really made it I'm partly surprised, I swear<br>Damn, this one for the books, man!  
>I swear this shit is as fun as it looks, man!<br>I'm really tryna make it more than what it is, cause everybody dies but not everybody lives, Ahhh

[Chorus]

This is my moment  
>I waited all my<br>Life, I can tell it's time  
>Drifting away I'm<br>One with the sunset  
>I have become alive<br>I wish that I can have this moment 4 life, 4 life, 4 life  
>Cause in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive<p>

I wish that I could have this moment 4 life, 4 life, 4 life  
>In this moment, i just feel so alive, alive, alive<p>

Sasuke looked at sakura and they smirked at each other and at karin's and her posy's shocked faces. "So shizune do you think I have talent?" Shizune looked at her smiling and said, "I have no idea what Karin was talking about. You have a beautiful voice so do you sasuke. You two are a wonderful pair!"

They walked back to their seats and got pat on the backs from their friends. The rest of the morning went on without any more problems. Everybody was now heading to lunch and the group was about to walk through the cafeteria door when tyler came in front of them.

"Uh tenten, could I um I mean could you I mean…. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Tenten looked at him then sighed and said," can neji come?" he nodded. Then the two followed tyler and neji waved back at them and said," we'll meet you at the table!" the others waved to them as they disappeared around the corner.

Sakura looked to where they just disappeared and said," do you think he'll make it out unhurt?" Ino snorted. "Nope! But anyways come on guys I'm hungry and all that singing that we did in music has made me thirsty." They all walked into the cafeteria and got something to eat along with something for neji and tenten to eat and sat down at their table.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-with neji and tenten-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Tenten was leaning into neji who was leaning into the wall just outside the gym. Tyler was frantically pacing in front of them. "Uh well I wanted to tell you, that um I thnk your hot and that, uh," he was looking at the floor blushing. Finally neji had enough and so he said," Spit it out already! But I would warn you not to say anything stupid and that she's already taken." Tenten looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"Well in that case then, neji hyuga I challenge you to a challenge for tenten kunoichi's heart!" neji and tenten looked at him in shock and ten neji burst out laughing," Are you serious?" he continued to laugh when tenten just continued to look at tyler in disbelief.

"I am quite serious and I already know what the challenge shall be. It shall be a battle of strength!" At this neji laughed nudged him in the stomach for him to stop and then stepped toward tyler and put her hand on his cheek. "That's really sweet and all but please don't do this, I don't even like you. I'm in love with neji and I;m afraid no one can change that. Besides all you do is get yourself hurt. Neji is really strong and he's been trained to protect himself.""

"That just gives me more of a reason to fight him! To show you how much I love you! And that instead of dating neji you should date me! Meet me in the car park after school and then we will really see who is worthy of tenten's heart! Now if you'll excuse me I have to announce our battle to the student body!" And with that he walked back to the cafeteria. Tenten watched him leave then turned to the still laughing neji.

"This isn't funny! What are we going to do? He's about to humiliate himself in front of the entire student body! You have to convince him to not go through with this!" Neji stopped laughing then looked at tenten and said," Fine. When we get to the car park I'll try and talk him out of it." Tenten hugged him and said thank they walked back to the cafeteria.

Once they got there they were bombarded with questions by naruto and ino. "Did he confess again?" "Did neji beat him to a pulp?" "Where is he now?" "Is he dead?" "Guys, leave them alone!" "But temari!" Temari just shook her head. Those two would never grow up. "They will tell us in their own time." Tenten threw her an appreciative glance and then sat down next to hinata and neji was about to sit down when tyler came and pulled him to the centre of the cafeteria/

Everybody looked at tenten. "Just watch. Then all you questions will be answered." They all turned to look at the two no standing in the middle as did everyone else in the room. Neji just glared at tyler as he began his announcement.

"Excuse me everybody, sorry for interrupting your lunch but I would like to tell you all that today, after school at 3:00 (school ends at 2:30) there will be a battle I the car park. I will be fighting neji hyuga for tenten kunoichi's heart. Those of you who would like to object to this fight speak now." Everyone looked at him disbelievingly except for tenten and neji and the latter just continued to glare. He was making things worse!

Naruto stood up and shouted at tyler," You obviously have a death wish no one can beat hyuga except for maybe teme! All I'm going to say is to just give up now and save you the embarrassment!" Some of the people nodded their heads while sasuke, sai, Karin, karin's posy, kiba and temari looked on in amusement. " I will not back down! I will syand my ground and win against him!" He then turned to neji and said," prepare yourself for defeat!"

He then walked straight out of the room with his head held high. Shikamaru just shook his head along with sakura, "troublesome."

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. All anything could talk about is the fight that was going to take place after school. By the time 2:50 came around almost the whole student body had shown up and was waiting for it to favorite group was waiting by sakura and sasuke's car.

"He's an idiot! Why would he do this! I don't even like him!" tenten was pacing infront of the group who was just sitting or standing filled with boredom. Shikamaru just looked at her and said," screaming about it and pacing up and down is not going to change his mind. So you might as well sit down and wait to it's over." She sighed in frustration and then sat down on sakura's car.

Naruto looked at his watch and then looked around at the crowd. "Where is he anyways it's about time to start." Everyone looked around and saw if they could find him but he wasn't anywhere to be found. Then temari spotted him entering the car park. "Look! He's by the entrance." Everyone in the crowd fell silent as he made his way through the crowd. He got to the front of the crowd and put down his bag and went into the centre of the circle formed by the crowd. He got into a fighting stance.

"Let's do this." Neji looked him up and down then asked," Are you sure you wanna do this?" Tyler smirked at him and asked," Are you scared that you'll get beat?" Neji shook his head then went walked up to him with his hands in his pockets. "I warned you."

Sasuke, who was acting as the referee stood in between them and then said in a boring tone," the rules are that whichever opponent isn't able to stand within 10 seconds loses. Is that clear?" both boys nodded. "Okay well then start." He walked off and tyler started to circle neji. The latter just followed him with bored eyes. "Are you going to attack or what?"

Tyler tried punching him from behind but neji dodged and turned and caught his wrist. He then proceeded to turn the wrist in his hand and tyler cried out in pain as he let go. Tyler than started throwing random punched neji blocking each one. The crowd cheered them on around them. When neji was finally fed up with the fight he decided to teach tyler how to fight properly. "I'm going to show you how to fight properly. Lesson one, always be on your guard and make sure that you have no openings." As he said this neji punched him twice, one in the stomach the other in his side. He doubled over in pain.

"Lesson two, never show that your or pain or where, or else your opponent will know where your vulnerable." He kneed him on the forehead. Tyler stumbled back and neji followed him and kicked him and he fell to the ground.

"Lesson three, don't pick people who are more advanced than you to fight." He was punched him in the eye which would probably swell later and was about to punch him again when he felt some one hold onto his wrist and shout stop.

He looked back to see tenten looking at him with pleading eyes. He got off of tyler and waited for the ten seconds to be over. Sasuke counted," 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7" All of a sudden tyler stumbled back to his feet. Tenten looked at him then shouted in his face. "Don't you get it you will never beat him! He's way too advanced for you! And I don't like you! Get it through your skull! I don't like you!" "I don't want you or anybody to pity me! I'm doing this for myself now! Not for you anymore! I gonna prove to everybody here that I can win and that I'm not some loser who wear glasses! So fuck off!" Neji and sasuke were about to inter vine when a slapping sound rang through the car park followed shortly after by a thud.

Everybody looked at tenten to see her seething. She had slapped and punched him! "You're incredibly stubborn and stupid! Neji and I both tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen! And don't ever talk to me or my friends like that again! Better yet, don't ever talk to me again!" she then stalked off back to the others followed by neji.

Sasuke looked down at the still shocked tyler. "Well the show's over, so all of you get out of here and go home!" Everybody listened to his command and the crowd quickly dispersed. He walked back over to where the girls where all trying to calm down an angry tenten while the guys just smirked at the now crying tyler as he walked out of the car park.

Sasuke sat down next to naruto and said to everyone once everything calmed down," well that was interesting. We should have these kinds of fights more often." Everybody just laughed at his comment. They all headed to their favorite café after, Lace café.

They all sat down at their favorite booth and ordered their drinks.

Once they were all settled naruto started up conversation by saying," hey sasuke, do you know what that guy, sai's, problem was this morning?" "Nope, my best guess is that he's just jealous of the company or something." At that moment sasuke's brother, itachi, came into the café with his girlfriend, Hiromi. They walked over to the groups table. "Hey itachi, hiromi, how's it going?" Hiromi smiled at sakura. "Very good, thank you." Itachi then turned towards sasuke and said," I heard about the fight this morning, what was it about and who were you arguing against." "I really didn't do anything. This new guy named sai came into our class this morning and started talking about how the company was built on lies and deceit and he started bad talking us, the uzumakis and the harunos. Sakura and naruto told him off though. All I did was stop him when he was about to punch her after she had slapped him."

Itachi looked like he was deep in thought. "You should tell father and the founders about it. They'll know what to do and next time you see him punch for him for me if I'm not there." Sasuke smirked at his older brother and then kiba said," Well you might get to do it yourself, here he comes."

Everybody looked to the door and saw sai walk in. When he spotted the group he made his way over to them. "Well, well, well, look who's here together, the uchiha brothers. Today must be my lucky day. If you follow me out side I'll gladly have a nice conversation with you. That is if you're not scared. He smirked at the looks of anger on the group's faces but was disappointed to see the passive faces of the brothers. "As you wish." With that the group followed him outside the uchiha brothers leading the way.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Hope you guys like it! Give me some reviews please! Oh and I almost forgot. Sasuke could you do the disclaimer pleasssse!**

**Sasuke: No**

**Me: fine then! Sakura could you do the disclaimer please cause your meanie of a boyfriend won't!**

**Sakura: sure! Beautifulbrainiac101222 does not own naruto! If she did my sasuke wouldn't have run away and itachi would have never murdered his clan! **

**Me: and also I would be stikin rich!**

**Well cya guys later! I might not update in a while because ei'm going away on the 11****th**** and I have to pack and stuff! I sadly won't be back till the 29****th :(****. But I'll try really hard to update before that and try and beg my mom to let me use her computer! So don't give up hope. Remember to hit that review button! Cya, **

**Beautifulbrainiac101222**


	3. SORRY! :

**Sorry peoples about that chapter mix up! That was totally stupid of me! And sorry I haven't updated in a while but the reason is because I have school! Anyways by next Friday you should have a new chapter up so don't worry I'm not done yet! And please go on my profile and vote on which story I should do next! Cya,**

**Beautifulbrainiac101222**


	4. Chapter 3:Sai

**Hey guys I'm back after a very long wait! Sorry about that! I just got totally sidetracked and totally forgot! But don't worry I'm back now with a vengeance. Now if you haven't noticed I took down chapter 3 because I saw a lot of problems with it and I thought it was a little too dramatic****. ****Also I will be starting a new supernatural story based on Sakura and Sasuke but will have everyone else in it. Another story I want to start is a Inuyasha movie based on Sesshomaru and Kagura cause I am like totally in love with that pairing, but i'm a little undecided on which to do first so could yall pretty please tell me in either a review or on my poll on my profile. Well enough of my babbling on with the story.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The group walked outside and into the park on the other side of the street. They went and sat down at one of the fountains located in the center of the park. Sai stood in front of them looking down on them.

"Well? Some of us don't have all day." Sai ignored Naruto's comment. "As you all know I have some… disheartening feelings towards the Uchiha clan and its allies. My family was destroyed by your company. It all happened eleven years ago.

**FLASHBACK**

My family owned a very successful company called Brilliant Ideas. We developed technology for the government and the whole of Japan. We were about to go globally when your family struck. My father had made a deal with Fugaku and Madra Uchiha, your father and uncle. All went fine until they betrayed us. Our clan compound, the Yugashi compound **(A/N- I don't know Sai's real last name or if he has one so I made up one.) **was burned to the ground. It was an order sent from your father because at the time your father had also been the police chief. He made up some lie about how we would try to take over the company then the government. It was absurd! I am the last Yugashi left, having to survive by the generous funds your mother left me; I have to say that you at least have on good family member with a heart. When I tried to get the other clans to help they turned their backs away from me! That is the reason behind my hate for the Uchiha clan!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

While most of the group looked at him in confusion and horror, the Uchiha brothers were calculating this in their heads. Then it hit both of them at the same time like a ton of bricks and they both looked at each other in understanding. Sasuke got up and walked over to Sai.

"I remember you now. My father encouraged me to play with you when I was little because you were my age and his business partner's son. I always saw you at formal parties and the like but you never talked to anyone just stayed at your parent's side, and the story about your family's plans were real. Your family hired someone to kidnap me for ransom but Itachi saw them enter the mansion and alerted the guards. They interrogated the kidnapper and he told them of your plans, the governor issued the order not our father. We never saw you after the night our mother took you to the orphanage because our father refused to have a traitor's son in his home and around his children. And the other turned their backs on you because of the same reason. That is the truth; you can go to the police if you don't believe me."

Sai looked at Sasuke with a set of mixed set of emotions. Then his face consorted into anger. "Liar! You are lying! My family would never do something like that! You are all liars!" Sai took a swing at Sasuke, almost hitting him if Sasuke hadn't had fast reflexes, but Sai was mad and wouldn't stop. "You will pay for what your family did to mine! I hate everyone in your family, but I hate you most. You're the perfect boy; high grades, good looks, the perfect set of friends, money, power and the perfect girlfriend! You have no problems and no faults! I hate you and wish you would die just like my family!"

Itachi and the others were about to intervene but Sasuke motioned for them not to. "Sai you are wrong, of course of have my faults and it is not my fault that I was born into a prosperous family, but stop this now or you're going to get yourself in trouble." "No! I will never give in to the likes of you!" Sasuke dodged another punch and deciding that he wasn't going to listen started going on the offense. Sasuke aimed a punch to Sai's side, and then kicked him in the other. Sai stumbled back but did not give up. He faked a kick to Sasuke stomach but then managed to get in a hit on Sasuke's left cheek. Sasuke felt his cheek and finally decided to end this. He punched Sai in the stomach then kneed him in the nose; finishing it off by elbowing him on the back of his head, resulting in him falling to the ground unconscious.

Sakura ran up to him and checked his cheek. He tried saying he was fine but she wasn't hearing any of it. While the fight had been going on, Shikamaru had called the police and their parents. Soon enough police came running in their direction with their parent at their heels. Minato was fussing over Sasuke as their fathers dealt with the police.

"Sasuke what have I told you about getting into fights, and Itachi why were you not helping your brother, you could have prevented this!" "Calm down mother, I told him I could handle it. By the way Sai said that you left him a generous amount of money, is that true?" "Well we couldn't just leave him; he wasn't responsible for his family's bad decisions! Sometimes I think that the men id=s the family have hearts made out of steal! Humph!" Everyone just shook their heads and laughed, relieved that this stressful day was finally over.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Well that's finally finished! I'm sorry about this chapter being short but I promise you the next one will be longer. Remember to review and rate! Thank you again for all those who have patiently waited for this chapter! I love you all so much and I hope I won't let you down again. Also remember to tell me your opinion on which story I should do next! Oh before I forget, GIRLS! Could you do the disclaimer please?**

**Hinata: Sure **

**Girls: beautifulbrainiac does not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story except for her own original characters! **

**Well that's it folks, Cya,**

**Beautifulbrainiac101222 **


End file.
